Note To Self
by DaniCali4nia
Summary: Journal entries of D/Hr. My first story, please go easy on me! Review please! They are in 7th year and the Heads. Will get better! I promise!
1. Default Chapter

Note to Self Chapter 1-Default Chapter  
  
A/N: Hermione's journal entries will have *s at the beginning and end, Draco's will have ~s. And now, here is my first attempt at a story!  
  
*Dear Self, I can't believe it! My life is officially over! I can not believe that Malfoy would do that on the first day of school! I mean, it's bad enough that he's Head Boy and I have to live with him, but there was no need for him to push me out of the carriage and into the mud in front of everyone! Not only was it totally embarrassing, but also something a second grader in elementary school would do to someone that they liked. Shit, could he like me? Nahh, this is Draco Malfoy, asshole extrodinare, he only likes the sleazy girls like Pansy and Parvati, not me, Hermione Anne Granger, top of the class, Muggle. Wait a gosh darn second, I don't FANCY him do I? Nonononono! I have to go, Self, and hope that the mud comes out of my hair, it didn't during the first wash.  
  
Dear Self again, Oh my Gosh! The Head Quarters are so incredibly beautiful!! Even if I am sharing with that slimy git, the rooms are wonderful! The common room is twice as big as the one back in Gryffindor, with a huge stone fire place, and two chairs next to it, as well as two couches a little farther back. It also has a huge study table as well as large floor to ceiling bookcases. My room is red and gold, and the comforter has a huge lioness on it, I guess it's a lioness and not a lion because I am a girl, I wonder if Malfoy's has a snake with a baseball cap on or something so that you know it's a boy. Hahaha, I am so funny! Anyways, we share this huge bathroom with this gigantic bath tub almost as big as the one in the prefects bathroom! Well, Self, I must go for tonight, it is past 11 and classes start tomorrow. I am so glad t obe here, even though Malfoy is in the room across the way. Oh, and I got the mud out of my hair!*  
  
  
  
~Note to Self: I am a brilliant human being! As Granger and I were getting out of the Carriage on the way up to the castle, I pushed her out and she fell face first into the mud! I laughed so hard! Then, I saw when she got up, she had tears streaming down her face, I felt kinda bad. Whoa, who was that softie talking?!? Ugh, I think I need a shower.  
  
Note to Self again: Well, after waiting for an hour for Granger to get the mud off her, I finally got to use the shower. All I can say is LARGE! I mean, it looks like the whole Slytherin 7th years boys dormitories could fit in it! Well, my room is quite large. It is silver and green, has a desk in one corner, a large window, as well as a king sized bed with a snake on the comforter, well, not a real snake, I guess it was sewn on. I am assuming Her- I mean Granger's is the same only red and gold with a lion. Well, it is late, I'm going to bed, classes start tomorrow. Later.~  
  
A/N: Well, there is the first chapter, please review and make me happy! I know this is short, but they will get longer as the plot progresses. Eventually, I plan to have some parts that are 3rd person, just so you can understand the story better. Thanks for reading. In the words of my Draco in this story, later! ~*!*~Sunshine~*!*~ 


	2. Chapter 2-The Storm

A/N: I HAVE 3 REVIEWS!!! YAY!! LOL, more will be at the end! Remember, Hermione's entries are in *s, Draco's in ~s. In this chapter, I am gonna have a Hr entry then a D one, then a Hr one then a D one, there might be some 3rd person, but only if this chapter isn't long enough.  
  
Disclaimer: I forgot to put this in the last chapter, so I will only put it in this chapter because I have no intention of saying I own HP, although Draco is another story.J/K Sadly, I don't own Harry Potter or any related characters, all I own is this little plot. Anyways, on with the story.  
  
  
  
Note to Self Chapter 2- The Storm  
  
*Dear Self, Well, the classes are over for today, I have Double Potions and Care of Magical Creatures with the Slytherins, but I also have Arithmacy with Draco. He seems kinda different, like he thinks the whole world is against him. Well, the whole world isn't, just the Gryffindors haha. Well, anyways, I have a History of Magic essay to do on the Giants of Northern England, and how they were horrible to magic and muggle people. It has to be 4 feet long! Luckily, my writing has gotten a tiny bit bigger, so it won't have to be so much, but I will prolly end up doing 5 or 6 feet just because I have to keep up with my top-of-the-class personality.  
  
The weather today is horrible, we had to have CoMC in Hagrid's cabin, we are raising owls as kind of a 7th year project/graduation present from the staff. Each student gets to pick his or her own owl, mine is a teeny little screech owl I named Aeriana, she's so cute! Draco's big Great Horned Owl almost stepped on her today, I think Draco told him to do that. He named his like Fang or something, which is yet another reason to compare him with a second-grader. Well, I better go start on my HoM essay, I'll write more before bed. When did I start calling Malfoy Draco??? ARGGG!!*  
  
  
  
~ Note to Self: I am still a wonderful human being!! Today, in that oaf Hagrid's "class" we have begun raising owls. Mine is a huge Great Horned Owl, I named it Fang, short for Fangaguis, which just sounds cool. He almost stepped on Hermione's, I mean Granger's oh screw it to hell, Hermione's little owl. It was actually a rather cute little owl, it looked rather like a stuffed animal Sydney has, (A/N: Sydney is his little sister in this story), only cuter. Oh no, not more softieness. Agh!  
  
It's been storming all day it reminds me too much of the summer. I mean, I hope to God that it stops before I go to bed, or else I'll be up all night with the nightmares. (A/N: There is a reason for his fear, it will be revealed either in this chapter or the next.) Well, I have to start on that stupid HoM essay Binns assigned us. Later~  
  
  
  
*Hello again Self! Well, I finished with 3 feet of the essay. I would have finished more, but Malfoy spilled in on the other foot and a half, gosh, I am gonna kill him, well, at least beat the shit out of the slimy git, hey that rhymes. Maybe I could be a poet. Well, I finished my Potions essay though, 2 feet on the effects of Veriturism (spelling?) that was easy. Malfoy is looking a little weird right now, it is still storming like crazy. Hold on, he is trying to talk to me.*  
  
  
  
~Note to Self again: Well, I spilled my ink all over Granger's homework, I actually didn't mean to. There was a huge crash of thunder at the same time as a flash of lightning, I jumped and hit it, only I had to play it off as something I did on purpose, just so she didn't see that I was scared, but ever since it happened, I have been freaking out about storms. Well, I better talk to Granger, see if we can make some sort of truce or something. Later~  
  
*Dear Self, Well, that has taken the cake for weirdest moment of my life. Mal- Draco, has just asked me if I would like to declare a truce between us. By a truce, that means, calling each other by first names, being civil, all that stuff. I said ok, I mean he still looks like he just lost his best friend. Oh well, it's late, I want to go to sleep semi-early, so I won't be as drowsy in HoM. Till tomorrow!*  
  
~Note to Self again: Well, Gran-Hernione and I made a truce. You know, be nice and all that kind of shit. It is still storming like crazy, I mean, worse then it was that night. I am growing so frickin' paranoid because of it. I guess anyone would be after being in a house that got struck by lightning, and you heard your father burn to death from your room. Even though I hated the bastard, hearing him screaming like that will always be in my head. Great, now I definitely won't be able to sleep with that noise in my head. Unless.~  
  
A/N: Well, there was chapter 2 for your reading enjoyment. It was a little longer, and I hope you understand why Draco is freaking out, if not, here's the gist of it, over the summer, there was a storm, the Manor got struck by lightning while everyone was sleeping, it hit Lucius's room and he burned to death. Draco was in his room and heard him burn to death, by hearing I mean his screams, the fire, all that scary stuff, now he is terrified of storms at night. Kinda corny, but I haven't read anyone else with one like that yet. And now on to the thanks:  
  
HermioneandDracoRomantic: Thank you for your review! I'm glad we've been keeping in touch. You were my first review!! Yay! Thank you for the nice review!  
  
Dragonice: Thank you so much! I thought second grader seemed about the right age for a boy to push a girl in the mud lol. They do seem to be like that though!  
  
Escritora: Thank you very much! I never thought to use note to self in daily conversation in the story, I use it like that a lot, you are not alone! To tell you the truth as soon as I saw that I thought of journals, like writing to yourself, stuff like that. But that was something I didn't think of!  
  
Thanks again for the reviews! Please R/R and make me feel good! Constructive Criticism is always welcome, flames will be dumped into my pool, or be used in the fire Lucius burned in, please tell me what you prefer! ~!*!~Sunshine~!*!~ 


	3. Chapter 3- Good Morning Sunshine

A/N: Ok, here's chapter 3. I warn you now, that the first part will be in 3rd person, just because it will be easier to understand the story, and plus, I just want to! Well, without further babbling, here's chapter 3 for the 3 or 4 people actually reading it! LOL  
  
Note To Self  
  
Chapter 3~ Good Morning Sunshine  
  
Draco quietly crept across the shared common room. Every few seconds, the lightning would illuminate his blonde hair and scared gray eyes. He walked past the glowing embers in the large stone fireplace, and silently walked up the stairs to Hermione's room. As he reached the door, he saw light underneath it. Great, he thought, she isn't even asleep yet, screw this shit. Just as he finished that thought, the light went out. Draco stood outside for a few minutes before knocking.  
  
"Who is it?" Came Hermione's voice from inside the room.  
  
"Draco, can I come in?" He replied.  
  
Wow, he sounds scared, Hermione thought.  
  
"Sure, what's the matter?"  
  
Draco slowly walked in, and Hermione laughed to herself, noticing his black boxers with little pink bunnies on them (a/n: sorry, I had to think of some random funny boxers, I bet he could look good in them though. . . Anyways, back to the story).  
  
"Ummm . . . well, I can't sleep and I was wondering if IcouldsleepinherewithyoubecauseIamterrifiedofstormseversincethesummer." Now, be reminded all this was in one breath. "I'm sorry, it was stupid, I'll just put a charm of some sort on my room."  
  
Hermione interrupted him by simply saying, "Of course you can, I'm not sure what happened, but you can."  
  
At this Draco slowly walked over to her bed and Hermione pulled the comforter back, and Draco crawled under with her.  
  
"Thank you so much," Draco started to say, but Hermione interrupted by saying, "shut up and go to sleep, or I'm kicking you out!" Then she started laughing.  
  
"Yes Ma'am," Draco said and instinctively put his arms around her waist, he was just about to pull them away when Hermione put hers' around his neck and curled up against him.  
  
Needless to say, Draco pulled her closer and soon fell asleep.  
  
A/N: Now back to the journals  
  
*Dear Self,  
  
Well, today and last night can definitely count as the weirdest in my life. Last night, Draco came into my room and asked if he could sleep with me, literally, I mean, of course I said yes, he looked like a scared little kid. Except, he's about 3 feet taller than the second grader I compare him with. Anyway, being the nice person I am, I let him. Then, he put his arms around me, I guess it was just habit or something, but then I put mine around him and curled up against him and fell asleep! I mean, this is my best friends' arch enemy I fell asleep with! He looked sooooo scared though! I wonder what happened to him over the summer, my Daily Prophet subscription ran out, so I didn't hear anything about the Malfoys over the summer. Oh well, he can tell me whenever his little heart desires, I got to get to DADA, then Transfiguration, and then Herbology and finally Charms, thankfully no Slytherin classes today! Byebye!*  
  
  
  
~ Note to Self:  
  
Well, Hermione actually let me sleep with her last night, how amazing is that? I guess she was feeling generous or something. Needless to say, I did fall asleep right away. I don't know why, but I felt safe, like lightning would never dare kill Hermione Granger, wow, I sound like I need to go to Saint Mungo's! Well, the storm finally did stop, I don't know when, I don't know if anything happened, I just know that I had the best nights sleep I've had in a long long time. Well, I have to go to Ancient Runes. Later!~  
  
*Dear Self,  
  
Well, today was as uneventful as a day at Hogwarts ever gets. It isn't storming tonight, I dunno why that makes me so sad! I guess, oh I don't know what I feel anymore! Arg, I am going to bed! Till tomorrow!*  
  
  
  
~ Note to Self:  
  
Grrr. . . I wasn't going to write tonight, as nothing happened today, but it seems that I can't fall asleep. But there is no reason to go beg Mione to let me sleep with her again, so I am stuck here being all sleepy. Can you believe how big of a dork I am? When she woke up this morning I was already up, and she walked in the Common Room and I said "Good Morning Sunshine" What the FROTH was I thinking?!?!?! She just giggled and said morning. Grrr. . . Well, I am gonna try to sleep. Later!~  
  
  
  
A/N: OK, I know the end of this chapter sucked, I ran out of things to have them write! Well, I want to give credit to dracolover, who hasn't read this story, but I felt rude writing the sleeping part and not giving her credit, b/c I got the idea of them sleeping together from her story, Terror in the Family, Comfort in His Love. Yea, anyways, please review and make me feel happy. Extra special thanks to MagicalMe for helping me get my butt in gear with writing. Later! ~!*!~Sunshine~!*!~ 


End file.
